


Can't

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: inspiration from https://twitter.com/_draconix/status/1148262530143277056





	Can't

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from https://twitter.com/_draconix/status/1148262530143277056

**“โดยอง…”**

เพียงแค่เริ่มต้นบทสนทนา ปลายสายก็เสียงสั่นจนเขาที่เพิ่งกดรับสายชะงัก

“อยู่ไหน”

“เอ่อ…” เขากำลังจะตอบ แต่คำพูดนั้นก็ถูกกลืนลงคอไปเมื่อได้ยินประโยคต่อมาของคู่สนทนา

“มาหาพี่หน่อยดิ”

“...”

“พี่อยู่ญี่ปุ่น”

แล้วบทสนทนาก็หยุดลงตรงนั้น อีกคนไม่ได้พูดต่อ เขาก็เช่นกัน เราไม่ได้วางสาย มีเพียงเสียงสะอื้นที่ดังผ่านสัญญาณโทรศัพท์กังวานอยู่ในหัว

ในที่สุดเขาก็หาเสียงตัวเองเจอ

“พี่แทยง”

พอเอ่ยชื่อเรียก อีกคนก็หยุดสะอื้น ความเงียบเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีปรากฏขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วราวกับหลอกไล่ให้เขาไล่จับให้ทัน

“ผมไปหาพี่ไม่ได้”

“...”

“ขอโทษ”

เหมือนเกิดสุญญากาศขึ้นมากะทันหัน ปลายสายเงียบไปนานจนเขานึกว่าสายตัดไปแล้ว แต่ไม่กี่วินาทีต่อมาก็ได้ยินเสียงสูดหายใจดังขึ้น

“...ขอโทษที่โทร.ไป”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

“แค่นี้น––”

“พี่แทยง”

เขาเรียกไว้ก่อน อีกฝ่ายเงียบ

“ผมไปไม่ได้ แต่ผมฟังพี่ได้”

“...ขอบคุณ แต่ไม่เป็นไร” อีกคนว่าเสียงเบา “ขอโทษที่รบกวนนะ”

“...ไม่ได้กวนหรอกครับ”

“ขอบคุณที่รับสายด้วย”

เราต่างเงียบกันไปอีกพักหนึ่ง เขาได้ยินเสียงประกาศบางอย่างดังจากปลายสาย น่าจะเป็นเสียงประกาศในสนามบิน

“มีอะไรบอกผมได้นะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร” คนทางนั้นยังยืนกราน “...ไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว จริง ๆ”

โดยองขมวดคิ้ว ไม่มีคำโน้มน้าวใดอีก บางทีเขาควรต้องหยุด

หยุดให้ความหวัง หยุดทำตัวเป็นที่พึ่งพาให้อีกคน

“ดีแล้วครับ” เขาพูด “ผมอยากให้พี่ความสุขนะ”

เขาได้ยินเสียงหลุดหัวเราะดังขึ้นมา แม้มันจะฟังราวกับประชดอยู่ในทีก็ตาม

“แค่นี้นะ”

“ครับ”

“ขอบคุณที่รับสาย และขอโทษที่รบกวน”

แม้จะอยากเอ่ยย้ำอีกครั้งว่านั่นไม่ใช่การรบกวน แต่อีแทยงก็ตัดสายเขาไปแล้ว

โดยองมองหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ที่ปรากฏหลงเหลือเพียงสายเรียกเข้าล่าสุด ชื่อที่เขาบันทึกไว้คือ ‘พี่แทยง’ มันไม่เคยเปลี่ยไปเลย

เหมือนความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขา

จะก่อนหน้า หรือหลังจากที่แทยงได้เอ่ยคำว่า ‘ชอบ’ ออกมา มันก็ยังเหมือนเดิม

แทยงยังคงเป็น ‘พี่’ ของเขาเสมอ และไม่มีทางเป็นมากกว่านั้นได้

และตั้งแต่วันนั้นจนถึงวันนี้ เหตุผลที่แทยงร้องไห้ก็คงมีแค่เรื่องเดียว เรื่องที่เขาไม่มีวันทำให้มันเป็นจริงได้

เช่นเดียวกับการที่เขาไม่อาจว่ายน้ำข้ามมหาสมุทรไปหาคนที่คงร้องไห้ต่อไปคนเดียวหลังจากวางสายเขา

เขาทำไม่ได้

ไม่เคยทำได้ และคงไม่มีวันทำได้

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> โดแทแหละ ว้าวซ่า (ใกล้จะเขียนทุกคู่ละอีกนิดนึง 55555) ขอบคุณทวีตพี่ขูอีกรอบค่า /ไหว้


End file.
